The present invention relates to a display device for calendar timepieces and more particularly to a month displaying device.
There has been provided a calendar watch having an automatic correcting device for the varying the lengths of a month. In the calendar watch, the date dial is driven two steps on the night of the 30th day of an even month to bring the date indication "1" into the date window at the beginning of the next month. Accordingly, date display is automatically corrected according to the length of month.
In such a calendar watch, it is preferable to provide a month display to display the month which has been set in the watch to the user, and which is useful to correct the date. However, since the space for the calendar display window is limited, it is too small to indicate visibly the month together with the date and day in one window. In order to correct the date, it is necessary to know the change of the month during the correcting operation.